


Oblivion

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (a little comfort though), Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Background Relationships, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: Le coup part soudainement – son poing de chair brise le miroir en mille morceaux.Et il se fiche des débris de verre comme du sang qui perle maintenant de ses phalanges. Il laisse la douleur et la honte l'embrasser.Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite de ressentir.« Ca va ? murmure Steve derrière lui.- Je ne sais pas où je trouverais un autre miroir. »





	1. Chapter 1

_When you fall asleep_

_With your head upon my shoulder_

_When you're in my arms_

_But you've gone somewhere deeper._

 

**Washington – 2012.**

 

_« When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. »_

 

Si cela signifie qu'il pourra continuer à sauver des vies, Steve est prêt à s'engager sous les ordres de l'énigmatique Fury – mais selon _ses_ propres conditions seulement.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir insisté pour avoir une petite remise à niveau de tout ce qu'il a manqué durant sept décennies, il se retrouve dans un sous-sol poussiéreux en compagnie de l'agente Maria Hill, en train de chercher les dossiers du SHIELD concernant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Même à l'armée, Steve n'avait encore jamais vu de salle d'archives aussi vaste – d'après Fury, toute l'histoire des Etats-Unis est là, recueillie par bon nombre de gens qui n'avaient même pas idée qu'un jour, une si grande organisation s'occuperait de tout conserver.

 

« Nous y voilà, lance Hill après s'être arrêtée devant une des étagères. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

 

Tellement de choses. Steve ne sait même pas quoi demander en premier. Il se râcle la gorge et demande, presque timidement, sortant la question la plus ridicule venue à son esprit :

 

« Comment est-ce qu'Hitler est mort ? »

 

Hill éclate de rire, faisant presque rougir Steve, mais sa voix reste compréhensive quand elle répond :

 

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment descendu au plus bas niveau de la tour pour que vous me demandiez _ça_ ? Enfin, il s'est suicidé avant son procès.

\- Bien – même si j'aurais bien aimé me charger du sale boulot.

\- Comme nous tous, répond-elle avec un autre sourire. Enfin, est-ce que vous auriez des questions auxquelles un gamin de six ans serait incapable de répondre ? »

 

Steve laisse échapper un petit rire gêné, embarrassé de ne pas savoir ce qui est sans doute élémentaire pour quelqu'un comme Hill. Cependant, il sent que son sarcasme n'est pas méchant, ni même agacé. Il pense même qu'il pourrait facilement venir à l'apprécier – elle semble être le genre de personne avec qui il serait ravi de travailler.

 

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose sur le Howling commando ?

\- Oui », répond-elle, se mettant aussitôt à la recherche du dossier correspondant.

 

Steve est assez satisfait qu'elle sache déjà de quoi il parle – soit Fury l'a prévenue qu'il risquait de demander cela, soit elle avait déjà d'elle-même fait ses devoirs, mais dans tous les cas, il a toujours trouvé que son travail en tant que Captain America était trop reconnu, et que celui de ses frères d'armes ne l'était pas assez. Que le nom de leur commando ne soit pas totalement tombé dans l'oubli lui fait incroyablement plaisir.

 

« C'est presque mieux ordonné que la base informatique ! s'exclame-t-elle en tirant un gros dossier. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à chacun d'eux ?

\- Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème. Allons-y, ajoute-t-elle en ouvrant le fichier à la première page. Alors... Barnes, mort lors d'une mission en Allemagne – il est tombé de...

\- J'étais là », la coupe Steve posément.

 

Il n'essaie ni d'être froid, ni impoli – la remarque est juste évidente. Et il n'a pas envie d'entendre un rapport qu'il a lui-même dû rendre à ses supérieurs, ayant été celui qui avait vu Bucky tomber. Le reste du commando était à l'avant du train. Et lui – lui était dans ce wagon avec Bucky. Lui seul avait assisté, impuissant, à sa chute.

Inutile de le lui rappeler – il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Hill lève ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, sa bouche rosée entrouverte sous le choc, et il prend la parole avant qu'elle ne se confonde en excuses :

 

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ce n'est rien.

\- J'aurais dû savoir... Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Pas de problème. Mais c'est à propos du reste du commando que je voulais des informations.

\- Bien sûr. Alors... Dernier est rentré en France après la guerre, histoire de vérifier que les nazis avaient bien quitté le territoire, et je me demande s'il n'a pas appuyé quelques procès, plus tard. Dugan est parti en URSS enquêter sur une organisation soviétique – je crains que la vodka ne l'ait achevé. Falsworth est mort en marchant sur une mine, pas très longtemps après la fin de la guerre. Jones est mort il y a quelques années, il avait rejoint une antenne de la SSR. Morita aussi. Enfin, aucun d'eux n'est tombé au combat, en tous cas. »

 

Steve ne peut prétendre qu'il n'accuse pas le coup – même s'il s'était douté que la majorité de ses anciens amis et frères d'armes seraient morts dès qu'il avait appris tout le temps passé sous la glace, se l'entendre dire est pire encore. Cependant, il refuse de s'apesantir sur son deuil. Il aura tout le temps pour cela plus tard.

 

« Et Peggy Carter ? demande-t-il alors.

\- Je pourrais trouver des fichiers la concernant, mais ça risque d'être long, étant donné qu'elle a été investie dans la fondation du SHIELD... Ou j'imagine que vous pourriez lui demander des renseignements en personne. »

 

Tout d'un coup, la respiration de Steve se bloque, et il a l'impression d'être sur le point de refaire une crise d'asthme comme au bon vieux temps. Il a l'impression que son coeur va exploser ; mais de bonheur, cette fois – certainement pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

 

« Peggy est... vivante ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame Hill avec un sourire, visiblement soulagée d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Je pense que je pourrais vous obtenir son adresse.

\- Et Howard Stark ?

\- Sa femme et lui sont morts... Accident de voiture en 1991. »

 

Prévisible – encore une fois, Steve refuse de s'apesantir, et c'est beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il va revoir Peggy. Il se force à se concentrer sur un seul détail surprenant :

 

« Stark était marié ? »

 

Après tout, il se rappelle encore du génie tenant fièrement à son bras une ribambelle de danseuses alors qu'il présentait un prototype futuriste de voiture volante à l'exposition de New York, ainsi que de ce même homme lui donnant des conseils sur les femmes comme s'il était surdoué en sciences féminines et pas en ingénieurie. Et c'est bien le dernier homme qu'il imaginerait marié.

 

« Oui, répond Hill, et il a un fils – mais ne vous en faites pas, vous entendrez parler de Tony Stark bien assez tôt. »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Washington – 2014.**

 

Peggy est lucide, pour une fois.

C'est de plus en plus rare, ces derniers temps – Steve n'a pas besoin de l'avis des médecins pour voir de lui-même que la maladie gagne du terrain. On n'y aurait guère fait attention à son époque, il y avait trop à faire avec les jeunes, l'avenir d'un pays qui avait plus que jamais besoin de se recontruire, pour se soucier des pertes de mémoire des plus âgés. C'était la décrépitude, voilà tout – l'ordre naturel des choses, et encore, étaient considérés comme chanceux ceux qui avaient vécu assez longtemps pour en montrer les symptômes.

Maintenant, la maladie d'Alzheimer est reconnue, et elle a été diagnostiquée à Peggy un ou deux ans avant que Steve ne soit retrouvé. Elle lui avait paru normale la première fois qu'il l'avait revue ; la deuxième fois, elle avait déjà oublié cette visite. Elle oubliait de plus en plus de choses au fur et à mesure, pouvait garder le fil d'une conversation quelques minutes seulement avant que son esprit n'en éclipse le sujet. Les docteurs disent que son état n'est pas si tragique, que certains patients ne reconnaissent plus leurs proches, perdent la capacité de parler et s'expriment en borborygmes incompréhensibles. Au moins, Peggy se rappelle de lui, même si elle croit à chaque visite qu'ils se retrouvent pour la première fois. Ca pourrait être pire. Et c'est quand même loin d'être assez.

Mais cette fois, elle est lucide, et lui raconte encore des souvenirs de l'après-guerre. Il en connaît déjà la plupart, mais ne se lasse en réalité pas d'écouter comment elle a su dicter sa loi à des supérieurs méprisant le fait qu'elle soit une femme ; c'est la Peggy qu'il connaît, celle-là même qui n'avait pas hésité à donner un coup de poing à un soldat qui s'était moqué d'elle dès le premier jour de Steve à l'armée. Elle avait toujours été tellement plus que ce que les hommes voulaient, pour le bien de leur fierté, qu'elle soit.

 

« Tu devrais être fière de toi, Peg », lui assure-t-il quand elle commence à parler de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas su faire durant ses années de service.

 

Elle tourne la tête vers sa table de chevet où sont encadrées des photos de famille, et un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, cependant un nouveau voile assombrit vite son visage.

 

« J'ai eu une sacrée vie, admet-elle. Mon seul regret est que tu n'aies pas pu vivre la tienne. »

 

Il acquiesce, même s'il ne partage pas son avis. Son regret à lui est d'avoir été retrouvé. Lorsqu'il pilotait ce vaisseau, se sacrifier était apparu comme un soulagement. Il n'aurait pu accepter de survivre en en connaissant le prix, en sachant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et ce n'est guère plus supportable, même des décennies après. Savoir que l'on a besoin de lui le tient debout, comme durant la guerre. Mais à l'instant même où le monde n'aura plus besoin d'être sauvé – si tant est que cela arrive un jour –, il sait qu'il s'écroulera, et qu'on ne le réanimera pas cette fois.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Peggy.

\- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu faire ce qu'il fallait. Je crois ne plus être sûr de ce que c'est, maintenant. Et je pensais vraiment que je pourrais rempiler, suivre les ordres, servir... Mais ce n'est plus pareil, conclut-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire qui ne lui semble pas bien convaincant.

\- Toujours si dramatique ! soupire-t-elle, d'un ton oscillant entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Ecoute... tu as sauvé le monde. Et nous... on l'a un peu endommagé.

\- Pas toi, lui assure-t-il – le monde a toujours été endommagé, à ses yeux, et ce bien avant leur naissance. Si je reste au SHIELD, c'est à moitié parce que tu as aidé à le fonder. »

 

Elle le fixe, l'air grave, et prend soudainement sa main, avec une force incroyable pour son âge.

 

« Le monde a changé. Personne ne peut revenir en arrière, ajoute-t-elle, et elle sait certainement combien Steve voudrait le faire. On ne peut que faire de notre mieux. Et parfois, le mieux, c'est... c'est de tout recommencer », lâche-t-elle avec difficulté, ses propos entrecoupés par une quinte de toux.

 

Il se lève aussitôt pour prendre un verre d'eau. Quand il se rasseoit pour le lui donner, Peggy se tourne vers lui et son expression ne laisse aucun doute : sa lucidité s'est envolée. Elle le regarde comme s'il venait d'arriver, et le reconnaît dans une lenteur terrible.

 

« Steve... lâche-t-elle doucement, le regardant comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es vivant. Tu... tu es revenu.

\- Oui, Peggy, répète-t-il simplement, incapable d'en dire plus sans que sa voix ne se brise.

\- Ca fait si longtemps...», se lamente-t-elle.

 

Il se contente d'acquiescer, des larmes mouillant ses yeux comme ceux de Peggy. C'est de la joie pour elle, la joie immense de retrouver son vieil ami – amour – cru mort pendant tellement d'années ; pour lui, c'est une scène vécue trop de fois, un douloureux rappel que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Au final, il a aussi perdu Peggy – même si elle est là, face à lui, respirant. Durant la guerre et avant, il pensait que seule la mort était le moyen de perdre quelqu'un – sa mère, Bucky.

Voir Peggy sombrer doucement dans la folie lui fait réaliser qu'il n'en est rien. Il existe des millions de moyens d'être privé de quelqu'un, et Steve commence à peine à les découvrir.

 

« _Si_ longtemps », répète Peggy.

 

Ces mots font reprendre ses esprits à Steve, qui se force à lui adresser un sourire aussi sincère que possible – et à oublier que Peggy n'est pas vraiment là, qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là et qu'il lui manquera toujours quelque chose.

 

« Voyons, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma meilleure amie, répond-il. Pas alors qu'elle me doit une danse. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you going to age with grace ?_

_Are you going to age without mistakes ?_

 

**Russie – 2016.**

 

Récupérer son meilleur ami traumatisé, torturé, amnésique et transformé en machine à tuer : c'est une toute autre manière de perdre quelqu'un. Et Steve aurait préféré perdre Bucky dans la mort, sans jamais le retrouver, que de le voir subir cela.

Il se sent enfin complet, cependant. Ici, au fin fond de la Russie, allongé dans la poudreuse et avec la paume chaude de Bucky contre la sienne. Comme un remède au vide qu'il a senti depuis qu'on l'a réanimé – depuis avant ça même, depuis qu'il a vu le corps de Bucky disparaître dans la corniche enneigée. Il pourrait rester là pour toujours – n'importe où tant qu'ils restent ensembles. Cette certitude lui donne le courage nécessaire pour briser le silence.

 

« Est-que tu es vraiment bien ici ?

\- En Russie ?

\- Oui.

\- Je m'y suis adapté, répond Bucky en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as qui vaut la peine de _rester_ ?

\- Steve...

\- Tu pourrais rentrer avec moi.

\- A Washington ? Avec tout le bruit, et le monde ? Je ne tiendrais pas un jour. Sans compter que j'ai foutu un sacré bordel la dernière fois. Et si HYDRA vient me chercher, je te mettrai en danger. C'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas faire ça – ne me demande pas de faire ça.

\- Le SHIELD nous protègera. Et si tu viens, Fury verra de ses propres yeux que tu n'es plus un danger. Ils te laisseront tranquille. Tu n'auras même plus à vivre caché. »

 

Plus Steve parle, plus sa solution lui parait claire – évidente. Fini de se cacher et d'avoir peur. Quant à HYDRA – qu'ils viennent. Ca ne serait pas la première fois que Steve leur donne une leçon. Et ils seraient ensemble, Bucky et lui. Comme ç'aurait toujours dû être – comme c'est censé être.

Mais Bucky ne voit pas les choses de cet oeil-là.

 

« On ne me considèrera jamais inoffensif, Steve, jamais. Je suis une machine à tuer. Toutes ces choses qu'ils m'ont apprises, elles sont encore _là_ , lâche-t-il en désignant sa tempe. Elles peuvent faire surface à tout moment.

\- On se battra. Ensemble. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait – autant dans les rues de Brooklyn qu'à la guerre.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on se bat contre _mon_ esprit, Steve ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui avait la sale habitude de me dire que j'étais trop stupide pour fuir n'importe quel combat.

\- Et qui te disait qu'il te suivrait jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer.

\- Alors il devrait venir avec moi.

\- L'enfer est déjà là. HYDRA en a ouvert les portes, et je suis un de ses monstres. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça, alors ? »

 

Steve baisse légèrement les yeux, juste pour désigner du regard leurs doigts entremêlés, illustrant mieux ses propos qu'il n'aurait su le faire en parlant – il ne peut pas trouver les mots justes alors qu'il n'est même pas sûr de ce que cela signifie, de ce que ça représente pour Bucky. Pourquoi lui prendre la main si c'est pour la lâcher juste après, à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Il sait que Bucky ne le blesse pas intentionnellement, pourtant, ces doutes qu'il laisse planer sont une torture pour Steve.

 

« Parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais touché la main de quelqu'un sans avoir l'intention de la lui briser. Et parce que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de vouloir quelque chose pour moi-même – et de l'obtenir. »

 

Son visage se ferme, et Steve lit sans avoir besoin de mots que Bucky s'interdit encore de profiter du moment parce qu'il ne pense pas en mériter une seconde. Il y a toujours une grande part du Soldat en lui – pas seulement dans ses souvenirs mais dans son comportement : cet étonnement de ressentir des désirs alors qu'il n'a pas été autorisé à penser à lui-même pendant des décennies. Aucune parole ne pourrait changer cela et la réponse de Steve se fait silencieuse, passant par ses doigts qui se font plus fermes autour de ceux de Bucky. Puis il demande, espérant faire écho à un autre désir que son ami n'ose pas formuler :

 

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? »

 

Le regard de Bucky est toujours voilé, mais pour le moment, son sourire est tout ce qui importe à Steve.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Are you going to age with grace ?_

_Only to wake and hide your face ?_

 

Ils passent la grille, progressant précautionneusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit fermée derrière eux, le soldat à reculons pour garder la menace en vue et l'instructeur s'accrochant à son bras. Ils sont enfin en sécurité, pouvant admirer sans risques la nouvelle invention des scientifiques : ces soldats enragés, incontrôlables, la version évoluée de ce que lui-même est – plus sauvages, plus mortels.

Il entend l'instructeur lâcher un soupir, et se retient de tourner vers lui son visage tordu par le mépris. L'autre suinte la peur, lui qui est d'ordinaire si fier de les plier à son autorité. La bouffée de haine qui envahit le soldat fait monter dans son esprit des images d'une violence inouïe – le sang montant au visage de l'instructeur alors qu'une poigne de fer autour de son cou le prive lentement d'oxygène. Mais lui, contrairement aux nouveaux soldats encore ignorants, connaît les heures de torture que lui vaudrait une telle bravade. Il respire lentement, essayant de se maintenir calme et immobile. Un instant, il se permet même de fermer les yeux.

Une légère vibration se fait entendre. _La grille_.

Il ne sent plus l'emprise de l'instructeur sur son bras, libéré. Il ne voit rien, mais entend, _sent_ une présence à côté de lui. Un soldat a réussi à s'échapper. Il frappe, frappe dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'un corps remplace le vide sous ses poings. L'autre se débat sans porter de coups. A-t-on déjà réussi à le sédater ?

Une faible lumière lui brûle les pupilles, et dès qu'un visage apparaît dans son champ de vision, ses mains se referment sur le cou sans défense, chair et métal accordés dans la volonté de tuer. Des spasmes agitent le corps de sa victime.

 

« Repos. Au repos, sergent ! » crie l'autre d'une voix étouffée.

 

Enfin un vocabulaire qu'il reconnaît. Suffisamment pour se demander ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Sa vision se fait plus nette, il aperçoit des yeux bleus qu'il connaît trop bien – pas n'importe quel soldat, pas un de ceux d'HYDRA. _Steve_.

Il lâche prise, et recule d'un saut au bord du lit, horrifié, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre Steve et lui.

 

« Je... Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, encore tremblant sous le choc, incapable de regarder Steve en face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?! demande l'intéressé, sa voix mal contrôlée partant presque dans les aigus, alors qu'il touchait son propre cou meurtri comme pour estimer les dégâts.

\- Cauchemar. »

 

Juste un mot, ça n'explique rien, mais comment expliquer, de toute façon, ses cauchemars à quelqu'un qui ne les fait pas ? Comment justifier cette paranoïa qui le convainc qu'il est menacé, qu'on en veut constamment à sa vie ? Il n'attend pas de réponse, et Steve n'en donne pas. Contraint au silence pendant des décennies, torturé à chaque tentative d'ouvrir la bouche, il aime s'y terrer désormais. C'est plus facile que de trouver des mots dont il a depuis longtemps perdu l'usage.

Il se lève lentement et se poste devant le petit lavabo de la chambre pour s'asperger le visage. Mais même l'eau glacée ne suffit pas à évacuer le sang brûlant qui lui est monté aux joues. Il a fait ça trop souvent, se réveiller en sursauts et en sueur, terrorisé. C'est la première fois qu'il blesse quelqu'un depuis Washington, cependant.

Il n'a jamais pu se regarder en face, et c'est encore pire maintenant. En levant les yeux vers le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, il est soulagé de voir la poussière accumulée sur la surface réfléchissante. Il n'a jamais osé le nettoyer, tout comme il n'a jamais osé regarder son reflet. HYDRA ne lui a pas pris que sa mémoire et sa dignité – on l'a aussi vidé de tout courage, le transformant en bête apeurée et soumise.

Peut-être est-il temps d'en récupérer un peu.

Il essuie le miroir du revers de la main, seulement assez pour voir le reflet de ses yeux vides – alors c'est cette vision-là qu'ont eu toutes ses victimes avant de rendre leur dernier souffle, pour celles qui ont vu son visage du moins. Ce regard de mort, cette mâchoire taillée comme dans de la pierre, ces cheveux trop longs et trop sales. Il ne ressemble en rien au soldat des années quarante, toujours propre sur lui et souriant sur les archives exposées à Washington. Il n'en est que l'ombre, le fantôme, physiquement et mentalement parlant.

Son corps entier est hideux, effrayant, barré de cicatrices, remarque-t-il en baissant les yeux lorsqu'il lui devient insupportable de regarder son visage plus longtemps. Par-dessus les muscles durement taillés, la peau est meurtrie par toute la torture qu'il a subie. La preuve la plus criante en est la brûlure près de son coeur, aussi nette que si on l'avait marqué la veille. Son nom est lisible, son matricule aussi – et dire qu'il ignorait tout ce temps son identité alors qu'elle était gravée juste là. La jointure entre sa peau et sa prothèse n'est pas plus belle à voir, marquée des fantômes d'estafilades qu'il s'est infligées dans des accès de folie, alors qu'un rare instant de lucidité lui faisait rejeter le bras métallique. Combien de fois les scientifiques ont-ils dû le menotter car il tentait de s'arracher le bras, hurlant de douleur alors que son sang et sa peau s'accumulaient sous les attaques de ses ongles ?

Steve a-t-il également des cicatrices, ou bien son sérum répare-t-il aussi bien l'intérieur de son corps que l'extérieur ?

Son cou gardera-t-il des ecchymoses en souvenir des mains du soldat essayant de le briser ?

Ces mains qui sont tâchées de sang jusqu'aux os – celle de chair non moins coupable que son homologue métallique.

L'image de ses doigts autour de la peau de Steve, de ses veines palpitantes alors que le sang peinait à les irriguer, le frappe de plein fouet.

Le coup part soudainement – son poing de chair brise le miroir en mille morceaux.

Et il se fiche des débris de verre comme du sang qui perle maintenant de ses phalanges. Il laisse la douleur et la honte l'embrasser.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite de ressentir.

 

« Ca va ? », murmure Steve derrière lui.

 

La mâchoire du soldat se contracte, et il se retient d'écraser de nouveau son poing dans le mur qui n'y résisterait peut-être pas. Il déteste Steve, il déteste que ce dernier se soucie encore de lui alors qu'il est celui qui est blessé. Et, plus que tout, il _se_ déteste. L'idée de prendre un de ces éclats de verre et de rouvrir des plaies à peine refermées lui traverse l'esprit. Il ne le fait pas – pas devant Steve. Il se contente de baisser les yeux, regardant la triste scène qu'il vient de provoquer, et lâche :

 

« Je ne sais pas où je trouverais un autre miroir. »

 

Il se fiche d'avoir un autre miroir, il ne se regardera pas dedans, de toute façon. Et il sait qu'il répond à côté, et que ce n'est pas ce que Steve attend. Il aimerait donner à Steve ce qu'il veut, pourtant. Il se rappelle d'un gamin qui n'avait jamais ce qu'il voulait, et encore moins ce qu'il méritait. Un gamin petit, avec un coeur beaucoup trop gros pour rentrer dans sa maigre cage thoracique, méprisé de tous les autres qui valaient dix fois moins que lui. Il a presque son image en tête, et il ressent un étau se resserrer autour de ses propres entrailles, douloureusement, un sentiment longtemps oublié et pourtant ancré en lui depuis toutes ces décennies. Ses yeux piquent, des larmes qu'il s'est toujours refusées, et ce soir ne fera pas exception à la règle.

 

« Bucky... tente Steve, mais il est aussitôt coupé par la voix glaciale du soldat.

\- Je pense que c'est ton téléphone qui m'a réveillé. Tu devrais vérifier que personne n'a essayé de te joindre. »

 


	4. Chapter 4

_When oblivion is calling out your name_

_You always take it further_

_Than I ever can._

 

Steve sort de la chambre tremblant.

L'appel manqué provient de Natasha, et puisque leur dernière conversation ne s'est pas achevée en très bons termes, elle ne l'aurait pas appelé si ça n'avait pas été important. Il s'attend au pire. Il a été hors du jeu pendant tellement longtemps – des tas de missions aurait pu dégénérer pendant son absence. Et tous les Avengers ne sont pas dopés comme lui. Tony est humain sous ses armures, et il ne parle même pas de Clint dont l'arc est la seule défense. N'importe quoi aurait pu leur arriver durant son absence.

Il se décide finalement à rappeler l'espionne, soucieux d'avoir enfin le coeur net. Elle décroche aussitôt, et il lâche d'une voix mal assurée :

 

« Salut.

\- Steve », répond-elle.

 

Sa voix est posée, mais il y sent une tension. Il a assez côtoyé Natasha pour deviner quand elle s'apprête à aborder un sujet sensible. Il ne parle pas, et aucun bruit ne se fait entendre de l'autre côté du fil non plus. Elle hésite. Peu importe ce qu'elle a à lui dire, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et lui attend, les battements de son coeur se faisant plus impérieux à chaque seconde. Il l'entend finalement prendre sa respiration, et retient la sienne lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

 

« Peggy est morte. »

 

Sans qu'il le réalise, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et son menton commence à trembler. Il se force à inspirer, garder l'air quelques secondes dans ses poumons, expirer. Il ne peut pas craquer. Il répète ce petit manège destiné à refouler ses sanglots pendant une ou deux minutes, sans un mot, et Natasha ne raccroche pas. Un seul mot s'échappe des lèvres tremblantes de Steve :

 

« Comment ?

\- Dans son sommeil. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait des insuffisances respiratoires depuis quelques heures. Ils l'ont mise sous respiration artificielle, mais... Je suis désolée. Ils l'enterrent après-demain. »

 

Il acquiesce pour lui-même, comme si elle pouvait le voir, et raccroche sans mot dire. Son portable vibre de nouveau, cette fois un message de Natasha l'avertissant que Tony lui enverrait un jet pour l'amener à l'enterrement. Il se retient d'envoyer valser l'objet et retourne dans la chambre, où la faible lumière est encore allumée. Bucky s'est recroquevillé sur le matelas, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et tout ce que Steve peut éprouver est une bouffée de pitié presque mêlée de mépris face à ce qui s'apparente davantage à un animal apeuré qu'à un soldat. La sensation est mauvaise, injuste. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi Steve pense quand il voit pour _quoi_ il est resté en Russie alors qu'il aurait dû accompagner Peggy.

Il se rasseoit à côté de Bucky, et ce dernier éteint alors la lumière. Il n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de demander :

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Peggy est morte », répond Steve d'un ton égal.

 

Ils n'en ont pas beaucoup parlé, mais Steve l'a tout de même évoquée au détour de quelques conversations en espérant que Bucky se souviendrait d'elle. Elle était plutôt le genre de femme que l'on n'oubliait pas. Steve, pour sa part, sait qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

Mais Steve ne veut pas d'excuses – il n'en peut plus. Comme si dire que l'on est désolé arrangeait quoi que ce soit, rendait le poids du deuil un peu moins lourd, un peu plus supportable. On s'est excusé trop de fois auprès de lui : quand sa mère est morte, quand Bucky est tombé, quand on l'a sorti de la glace, et il en passe. Il n'en veut plus.

 

« Et désolé pour quoi ? lâche-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Désolé que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui se rappelait de moi ? Ou désolé d'avoir essayé de m'étrangler pendant qu'elle agonisait ? »

 

Il attend le coup venir. Dans le noir, il ne pourra pas l'esquiver. Mais quand il sent Bucky bouger à côté de lui, ce n'est pas pour l'attaquer mais pour se recoucher. Dans un soupir, Steve fait de même. Sans trouver le sommeil, bien sûr.

Il laisse son esprit divaguer pendant de longues minutes, complétement incapable de faire le vide et de réaliser ce qui est arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau mouvement de Bucky attire son attention. Aussitôt sur la défensive, craignant un nouveau cauchemar, le corps entier de Steve se tend. Mais il sent simplement un bras entourer ses épaules, et l'attirer contre le torse brûlant de Bucky. Il s'abandonne à l'étreinte et au confort éphémère, fragile, pour essayer de trouver un peu de repos.

Bucky, lui, ne ferme pas l'oeil de la nuit.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Are you going to age with grace ?_

_Are you going to leave a path to trace ?_

 

« Beaucoup d'entre vous sont sans doute ici pour honorer le service de Peggy Carter, et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour notre pays. Je ne suis pas celui qui la connaissais le mieux, loin de là, mais j'ai eu l'honneur de la côtoyer personnellement. Et je voulais dire quelques mots pour ceux qui ne sont peut-être pas prêts à le faire. Comme beaucoup le savent, Peggy était une amie proche d'Ho... de mon père. Une des rares à avoir été capable de le faire taire, et sans doute la seule qui ne soit pas tombée sous son charme – pourtant, dieu sait qu'il a dû essayer. Pour moi, elle était un peu comme cette tante qui vient tous les deux ou trois mois prendre le thé et se remémorer de vieilles histoires avec mon père et notre majordome, Jarvis. Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais m'asseoir avec eux et les écouter. Quand j'étais là, bien sûr, elle racontait ses histoires les plus cocasses – comme toutes les fois où elle a dû sortir mon père des ennuis dans lesquels il ne manquait pas de se mettre. Et quand je partais, ils parlaient de la guerre. J'aurais dû écouter ces histoires-là, aussi. J'aurais dû écouter davantage, mais j'étais jeune, et un peu stupide. J'aimerais qu'elle soit ici, maintenant, comme elle était à l'époque, comme elle était durant la guerre. Je crois que j'aurais énormément de choses à lui dire, et plus encore à apprendre d'elle.

Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce qu'elle a tout fait pendant la guerre et après pour que cela arrive. Vous, que vous soyez ici, ou en mission je ne sais où dans le monde, êtes son héritage. Tant que vous serez là, personne n'oubliera la femme formidable qu'était Peggy Carter, ni ce pour quoi elle s'est battue toute sa vie. Merci. »

 

Sur un humble hochement de tête, Tony Stark achève son discours et retourne s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Plus habitué à prendre la parole devant des caméras qu'au sein d'une église, Steve voit qu'il a du mal à contenir son émotion. Comme tous les agents réunis, d'ailleurs. Dans un autre lieu, dans d'autres circonstances, la fin du discours de Tony se seraient sans doute perdue dans une salve d'applaudissements. Ici, tout le monde reste silencieux, les larmes aux yeux pour certains – Steve en fait partie.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la cérémonie, quand le monde commence à se dissiper, qu'il parvient à saluer Tony.

 

« Toutes mes condoléances, lui lance aussitôt ce dernier, avec un air plus grave que d'ordinaire qui ne lui va pas vraiment.

\- Merci, Tony. Et merci pour l'avion. Et... c'était un très beau discours.

\- Tant mieux. Elle aussi, elle avait parlé aux funérailles de mon vieux. Ca m'a fait plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. Pepper te transmet aussi ses condoléances, au passage – elle s'exucuse de ne pas avoir pu venir. Elle est en voyage d'affaire à Hong-Kong, ou dieu sait où.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Aucune idée. »

 

Tony n'est pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, mais pour une fois, Steve lit clairement dans son esprit.

 

« Oh... Je suis désolé, Tony.

\- Pas de problème. J'ai toujours fait passer mes gadgets en premier – Ultron était celui de trop. »

 

Steve acquiesce, et avant qu'il puisse répondre, Maria Hill, qu'il avait à peine aperçue dans la foule, prend place à côté d'eux.

 

« Stark, Rogers, les salue-t-elle d'un formel hochement de tête.

\- Hill, répond Tony de la même manière. Enfin, le devoir appelle. Content que tu sois revenu, Cap », ajoute-t-il en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Steve avant de se détourner.

 

Maria se détend dès que Tony démarre sa voiture, laissant de côté son attitude strictement professionnelle.

 

« Tu as une sale mine, soupire-t-elle.

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours. »

 

Même dans les bras de Bucky, il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé, et il n'en avait même pas été question dans le jet de Tony. Même pour un super-soldat, le manque de sommeil doit se voir, d'autant qu'il n'a rien fait pour s'en cacher. Il n'a pu que se raser pour essayer de se redonner visage humain – même ses cheveux sont trop longs, désordonnés, renvoyant davantage à ses années adolescentes qu'à la coupe militaire qu'il est censé arborer.

 

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Steve, reprend-elle. Je sais combien elle comptait pour toi.

\- Je l'ai perdue il y a des années, de toute façon. Rien n'a été pareil depuis que je suis revenu. »

 

Elle lui adresse un sourire triste sans répondre, et les souvenirs frappent Steve de plein fouet. Il ne compte plus les fois où il l'a vue afficher cette expression – à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait à quel point la distance entre eux était grande, et insurmontable. Au fond, il sait qu'il n'a jamais quitté son passé, une partie de lui est restée à la guerre, auprès de ses bien-aimés. Ne laissant de place pour personne d'autre.

Maria ouvre la bouche, puis la referme aussitôt. Il lui en est reconnaissant. Il ne veut pas être rassuré par des mensonges auxquels ni lui, ni elle ne croirait. Elle se contente de poser un baiser sur sa joue, puis repart sans qu'il ne se retourne pour la regarder s'éloigner.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Tout le monde est déjà parti depuis un bon moment, et Steve est toujours assis sur un banc dans l'église silencieuse quand son téléphone vibre, affichant un message de Natasha.

« Toujours dans l'église ? »

Il répond par l'affirmative, et aussitôt un autre message lui demande de la rejoindre à l'extérieur. Il est sur le point de refuser, puis il réalise que ça ne rime à rien qu'il soit encore dans cette église. Il n'est pas là pour prier ; uniquement pour honorer Peggy – et il pourrait presque l'entendre lui crier de se remuer, comme lors des footings à l'armée où son asthme menaçait de lui faire cracher ses poumons au bout de quelques minutes. Il sourit presque au souvenir. Et, un peu malgré lui, ses pas finissent par trouver la porte de sortie.

La chevelure flamboyante de Natasha attire son attention dès qu'il fait un pas dehors, et rien qu'à voir sa manière de le regarder, ses yeux plissés et perçants ne le quittant pas, il sait immédiatement qu'elle a un commentaire. Pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait envie de l'entendre, il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

« Tu n'es pas venue à l'enterrement. »

 

Elle baisse les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise même s'il ne cherche pas à lui faire de reproche.

 

« Je ne me serais pas sentie à ma place, lâche-t-elle finalement. Je ne la connaissais pas.

\- Il n'y avait pas grand monde assez vieux pour la connaître ici – la plupart des agents sont seulement venus par respect. Je ne suis pas sûr que Maria l'ait jamais rencontrée, mais elle était là.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Steve, Maria est venue parce qu'elle sait combien Peggy comptait pour toi. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait le plus grand respect pour Peggy – comme nous tous – mais elle est venue uniquement pour toi. »

 

Steve y réfléchit quelques instants, et en effet, ça a du sens. Même si, considérant que les choses n'avaient pas duré très longtemps avec Maria, il est surpris qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui. Howard Stark avait tout à fait raison quand il avait dit à Steve qu'il ne comprenait pas les femmes – et c'est toujours le cas. Sinon, peut-être aurait-il pu garder Maria près de lui. Il aimait tout chez elle, de son sourire et ses yeux bleus à ses sarcasmes pétillant d'humour. Mais elle savait que son coeur était autre part – et elle avait sans doute cru pendant tout le temps de leur relation que cela finirait par changer, mais elle avait fini par abandonner.

 

« En vérité, reprend Natasha, je pouvais difficilement me pointer à l'enterrement de la femme qui a dédié sa vie à la protection du pays, et en partie à la lutte contre HYDRA, alors que j'en ai fait partie si longtemps. Je t'assure que j'aurais voulu être avec toi, mais ça m'a juste semblé inapproprié.

\- Elle t'aurait appréciée. C'est pour qu'on ait des personnes comme toi dans les rangs du SHIELD qu'elle s'est battue après la guerre. »

 

Tout ce que Natasha peut lui répondre est un petit sourire, et quand elle reprend la parole, son ton est beaucoup plus ferme.

 

« Barnes t'a attaqué ? »

 

Steve ouvre la bouche pour réfuter, mais elle rajoute immédiatement :

 

« Ne t'emmerdes pas, Steve. Une écharpe avec un costume ? Tu ressembles à un adolescent qui essaie de cacher un suçon. Tu n'es pas seulement un mauvais menteur, mais tu serais en plus un terrible agent sous couverture. Montre-moi.

\- C'est tout ce que Fury attend pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, d'accord ? Je ne m'impliquerai pas davantage là-dedans. Barnes est ta bataille, pas la mienne. »

 

Il acquiesce et desserre légèrement son écharpe, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir le début des marques rougeâtres laissées sur son cou par les doigts de Bucky.

 

« Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, commente-t-elle simplement.

\- Comme tu dis, répond Steve, cachant de nouveau la blessure. Mais il n'est pas... »

 

Il se retient de dire «dangereux». Quel poids auraient ses mots alors que son cou meurtri crie le contraire ? Bien sûr que Bucky est dangereux, même Steve ne peut se raconter un tel mensonge. Il inspire profondément, remerciant mentalement Natasha pour sa patience silencieuse, et reprend finalement :

 

« Il ne voulait pas le faire.

\- Cauchemar ? devine-t-elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Comment ? »

 

Elle accuse le coup, elle qui est d'habitude si maîtresse de sa propre attitude – même face à Steve qui croit pouvoir se compter parmi ses amis proches – et il sait immédiatement qu'il a touché une corde sensible. Et il s'en voudrait presque, sauf qu'il ne peut pas toujours se contenter de se livrer à elle sans rien avoir en retour. C'est plus facile certains jours que d'autres ; mais ce jour-là fait partie de ceux où cette asymétrie omniprésente dans leur amitié lui est insupportable. Natasha ne relève pas les yeux quand elle prend la parole.

 

« Les premières nuits avec Clint n'étaient pas faciles, admet-elle. Je ne pourrais pas compter combien de fois j'ai rêvé qu'il était encore ensorcelé par Loki. Et à chaque fois, en me réveillant, avec lui à côté, son visage, son corps au-dessus de moi en train d'essayer de me calmer, j'ai cru qu'il essayait encore de me tuer. Et je me suis défendue jusqu'à ce que je sorte enfin du cauchemar. Certains soirs, on devait faire chambre à part parce que j'étais trop terrifiée de dormir en sachant que je pourrais me réveiller à tout moment avec mes mains autour de son cou. Et ces cauchemars ne sont même pas les pires que j'ai – seulement ceux qui me poussent le plus à le blesser. Heureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas aussi forte que Barnes. Ni aussi... endommagée, ajoute-t-elle, offrant aussitôt à Steve un sourire désolé pour s'excuser de son pauvre choix de mot. Mais Clint a quand même eu son lot d'hématomes.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ca va mieux, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules, toujours sans regarder Steve en face. Mais ça m'a pris du temps. Et certaines nuits sont toujours plus difficiles que d'autres.

\- J'imagine. »

 

Un sourire triste se dessine sur les lèvres de la rousse, et elle secoue la tête avant de répondre :

 

« Non, Steve. Tu ne peux pas. On n'a jamais fait de toi une machine de guerre. On n'a jamais cultivé ni ton goût de tuer, ni ta paranoïa. C'est ce qu'HYDRA nous a fait – à Barnes et moi. C'est pourquoi on ne sera jamais inoffensifs. On peut péter un câble à tout moment.

\- Pourtant, Fury te fait confiance.

\- Fury ne fait confiance à personne. Il se sert de moi tant que je lui suis utile, voilà tout. Mais si un jour je retournais ma veste, consciemment ou pas, il appuierait sur la gâchette sans scrupules. Et je lui en serais reconnaissante. Je sais que ça te semble impossible, mais il y a des hommes comme ça, Steve. Nés pour commander, et pour faire de manière systématique les choix difficiles que quelqu'un comme toi ne pourrait peut-être pas se résoudre à faire. C'est dur, mais on a besoin d'hommes comme Fury, prêts à se salir les mains. Tout comme on a besoin d'hommes comme toi pour garder en vue les valeurs qui nous poussent à faire le sale boulot.

\- Et tu te situes où, dans tout ça ?

\- Je pense que j'ai été comme Fury pendant longtemps. Je n'en suis plus si sûre, maintenant. »

 

Steve acquiesce. Puis il lance :

 

« Est-ce qu'ils ont encore Bucky dans le viseur ?

\- Pas que je sache. On a récemment découvert une base d'HYDRA installée à la va-vite au Venezuela. Peut-être une des dernières. Tous les agents sont concentrés là-dessus. Et il n'y a visiblement pas eu de nouvel incident avec Barnes quand tu étais là-bas. Rien dont on soit officiellement au courant, du moins. De toute façon, tant qu'il reste en Russie et qu'il ne fait pas de vagues, tout ira bien pour lui.

\- Et ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il devrait faire profil bas. Ca passerait sans doute un temps. Mais, Steve, tu ne penses pas vraiment que...

\- Il reviendra, répond Steve d'un ton implacable. Il reviendra. »

 


End file.
